Falling in Love
by HavilyGrace
Summary: Hermione and George may seem an unlikely couple, but things are about to change.
1. Falling Fast

Hermione leaned against the pillar holding up the rickety porch of the Weasley home. It squeaked as she put her weight on it, causing her to disbelieve Mr. Weasley's assurance of the porch's steadiness.

She gazed into the distance, not seeing any of the landscape before her. Although Ginny and Ron were zooming towards each other on brooms, the twins were in the process of throwing up exploding fireworks, and Harry was calling to her, Hermione could only think about her future. The seven years of Hogwarts were finished. She had several job offers, no steady boyfriend, and so many dreams. What would she do next? She couldn't stay at The Burrow all her life. At the same time, though, she wondered if perhaps it was more important to make sure Harry stayed safe. The Weasleys were excellent wizards, and Harry was planning to move soon to Sirius's house, but they still had one last Horcruxe to find and he needed all the protection he could get until he would be ready to fight Lord Voldemort.

A shout from Harry broke her from her reverie. She stepped lightly down the porch steps, joining the group gathered on the lawn. They watched the twins' fireworks as the stars appeared in the sky. Finally, it grew too late to stay awake any longer; Ginny was stifling yawns and Ron was eyeing the house. Everyone turned and started to walk back to the house.

Hermione wearily climbed the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

"Hermione!" George called her as she stumbled. "Here, I'd better help you."

He grabbed her arm and propelled her gently up the stairs. Hermione said nothing, but felt a tingle where his arm met hers.

_Why haven't I got a boyfriend? Because the only guy I'm foolish enough to care for only sees me as his little brother's friend. _

George deposited Hermione at her bedroom door, pausing.

_She's out of school now, she isn't a child any longer. I should just tell her… No. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't._

"Hermione…" George trailed off.

"Mm?" She said sleepily.

"Never mind. Good night."

Hermione had to push back the urge reach out and tell him everything. Why, why couldn't she just tell him?

_I don't even know if he has a girlfriend, _she scolded herself. _Be sensible. _

"George!" Fred burst out as he watched his glum twin walk into their bedroom. "It's your own bloody fault if you can't even get up the nerve to tell her how you feel!"

"Oh, shut up." George was too depressed to realize the harshness of his words and tone as he spoke to Fred.

"Don't be a coward… You should realize you'll regret it later." With this parting sentiment, Fred turned over and dropped off to sleep.

As George lay in bed, attempting to sleep, he realized Fred's words. _Ah, bloody…! So I'll tell her. The worst that can happen is she'll look at me like I'm a raving lunatic. Which I am, so what will it matter? _

Disregarding the fact that it was past 1 o'clock in the morning, George jumped out of bed and headed for Hermione's room. He found himself at her door, raising his hand to knock.

"OOF!" The door opened and hit George in the nose. George fell squarely on his back. He dizzily tried to get up but the effort was too much. He noticed a presence over him, and squinted his eyes to see.

"George, I'm so sorry! I was just going to the bathroom, I couldn't sleep… What were you doing here anyway!" Hermione asked him in a subdued voice, with hints of hysterical undertones.

"I…" George left off. "um… Hermione? I feel sick."

Suddenly, George blacked out from the combination of lack of sleep and dizziness. Hermione tried to tug him away from her door but failed.

Quickly, Ginny appeared at the scene, rubbing her eyes. Just as swiftly, Ron's door opened and Harry and Ron poked their heads out. Hermione had to shove down a laugh at the sight of Ron's 'Muggle Mickey Mouse' boxers. The mice seemed to be dancing around, pointing their fingers at Hermione, and singing.

"What's…going…on?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Shh! Do you want your parents to wake up?" Hermione hushed him.

"Yeah, what's going on here, Hermione, having a midnight tryst with George?" Fred had discovered the commotion and was grinning at the sight in front of him.

Slowly regaining consciousness, George heard this bit and narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Um… I'm not sure?" Hermione tried to escape the curious glances of all the viewers.

"Right, Hermione. We always knew you had a thing for George…" Ginny stopped speaking at the sight of Hermione's murderous glare. "What? I mean, if he's here… and you're here…obviously everyone knows? Oh… Okay, bye!"

Ginny dashed back into her bedroom, choosing not to stay. After all, she had just let Hermione's deepest secret slip from her so-called sealed lips.

Hermione began to steadily turn a deep, bright red. She sat down on the floor and started to cry. At this new turn of events, everyone's eyes widened.

Fred grinned knowingly, looking pleased. He nodded his head and slipped back towards the twins' room. He figured George would be all too happy to deal with Hermione… better not to invade on his territory.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. They started to mutter.

"Hermione?" Ron said tentatively. "Everything okay there? _Do you really like my brother!_"

Harry sat down next to Hermione, just as George started to raise his head. Harry put an arm around Hermione, which only made her sob harder.

"Ginny! I'm-going-to-murder you!" Hermione wailed.

George opened his mouth to speak; promptly, his head lolled again and he fell back against the floor.

Hermione shoved off Harry's arm and raced into her bedroom. George finally sat up straight and looked around. He got to his feet wobbily and made his way to his room. Harry and Ron watched in utter astonishment.

Seconds later, the twins' door opened and George came out again. This time, he looked a bit less bleary, as though he had regained some sense of what was going on. He made towards Ginny and Hermione's room, looking shocked and confused.


	2. Finding Out

George stood at Hermione's door, looking confused but very, very happy. His head was still spinning, but what did that matter? He knocked on Hermione's door softly, not wanting the other Weasleys to wake up again. He was too dizzied by his fall and the forces of love to realize that Ron and Harry were still watching the scene.

Sounds of hushed sobbing came from inside the room. George pushed open the door and looked in warily. Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading a thick book fiercely, trying to ignore the tears running down her cheeks.

_I can't believe that Ginny let that slip. Of all the things to say at that moment… What was he doing at my door anyway?_

George stood there, not knowing what to do. Hermione finally looked up and her eyes filled up again.

"I'm sorry, okay? Ginny was just…" Hermione tried to explain.

"What? Hermione, why are you crying?" George was really getting confused.

"George, just go away."

George strode over and sat on the bed beside her. He pushed some strands of loose hair away from her eyes and looked at the ceiling, embarrassed.

"Hermione…"

Hermione was too shell-shocked to understand. _Why is he trying to comfort me?_

"Look, Hermione…I've had a crush on you for ages. I just always figured that you thought of me as Ron's older prankster brother."

Hermione could not find anything to say to this. Her tears slowed.

Instead of replying, George looked at her. "Hermione, I really like you. In fact, if Ginny wasn't sitting right there, I'd show you how much I like you."

At this, Ginny began to snore loudly and obviously. She turned over and started to snargle in her sleep. Hermione smiled weakly through her tears.

"Oh, what the …" George leaned over and kissed her.

"George!" Hermione felt that she should at least attempt to admonish him, although it was the last thing she felt like doing.

"I'm going back to bed. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione could not speak as she watched him leave.

Harry and Ron had been watching from the doorway. They stood with mouths open. Ginny sat up and joined them in gaping at Hermione's love-struck face. The book, suddenly ignored, had started whining in a pitiful voice, bouncing around the bed. Their gazes were distracted and Hermione laughed. She grabbed the book and placed it under her bed.

"Well!" Three mouths commented knowingly. Ron snorted and moved to go to his own room. Harry followed, but not without a parting glance at Ginny, who winked back at him.

Hermione tried to sleep but could not. Thoughts of George in his boxers stayed in her mind. After several hours, Hermione drifted off at last and awoke to light streaming in through the curtains.

She dressed and went down to breakfast. The whole table-minus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley- smirked at her entry. Harry and Ron nudged each other, Ginny beamed, and George blushed. Fred looked up and looked at George, shaking his head with a small smile.

Hermione sat at the only empty place at the table- in the middle of Ron and Harry. She avoided looking at George.

After breakfast, the younger group decided to go for a swim by the lake. George caught up with Hermione and walked beside her. Hermione smiled but said nothing.

In the water, George paid attention to nothing but Hermione. He splashed her frequently, finally causing her to scream and chase after him. To his surprise, she was an excellent swimmer and soon caught up with him. He was spared the oncoming fight when Mrs. Weasley called them to lunch.

Hermione debated whether to let George's mother know about their new relationship. She didn't say anything, but Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in happy surprise when George led Hermione by the hand to a seat next to him.

During lunch, Hermione rapidly became involved in a debate between Harry and Ron as to the value of their new careers. Harry had decided to go into Auror training, while Ron was working for his brothers at "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes". Hermione had finally opted for a position at the newly-remodeled Daily Prophet as a manager. She figured she could keep an eye on Harry at the same time, as he would be close by. The trio spent most of lunch discussing their futures.

George noticed this and frowned in disappointment, but said nothing. Hermione squeezed his hand at the end of lunch and they headed outside to sit under a tree and talk.

When they had settled down under a willow tree, smoky letters suddenly appeared in the sky over the lake.

Hermione and George stopped talking and watched as symbols lit up the sky. George could not read the lettering, but Hermione narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She had specialized in a certain Muggle language in her last year at Hogwarts… a language few other wizards- not to say Muggles- took the time to learn. She set to work deciphering the strange symbols. After a few minutes, she realized the meaning. She gasped and rushed towards the house.


	3. Going Away

Hermione flew up the stairs to her room, trying to understand the message. It seemed so sinister and frightening, and yet at the same time the message was so childish and simple.

George ran through the door after Hermione, hindered only twice by tripping over first a stool and then Ron's owl, who was flying wildly around, excited by the people running all around the house. He made it to Hermione's door and was about to go in. Suddenly, Ron and Harry came zooming past him and knocked him over in their rush to get inside. They pulled open the door and rushed in.

Ginny, meanwhile, had jumped on her broom and flown up in the air to scout out the area. She could see nothing amiss and flew back down, walking – unlike the others- slowly and thoughtfully into the house.

George finally got up again and made it into Hermione's room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, listening as Ron and Harry talked excitedly. She had her arms crossed and looked frightened but determined. George walked over to her and stood next to her, wondering what was the matter with Ron. His hair was standing straight up in his excitement and his freckles were nearly glowing.

"We have to leave as soon as we can. It's so obvious, how could we have missed this?" Ron nearly shouted.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't look as happy as Ron did.

"I don't know, Ron. It seems obvious, but it's not Voldemort's usual style. And why couldn't Dumbledore figure this one out if it's as easy as that?"

George narrowed his eyes, listening. He had some idea of what they were discussing, but he really wanted to know what the words had said.

"Hermione," he started to say to her. She shushed him and went back to listening to Ron and Harry. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Ron, Harry! Be quiet. We need to tell George about this and then we can decide what to do. I think you're right… we need to work more on finding the Horcruxe now, but we need to get organized first."

She turned to George and pushed him gently onto the bed, making him sit down. Ron was sitting in her desk chair and Harry was already sitting on the floor.

"George," she started, "I don't know how to tell you this. Harry and Ron already knew, but no one else does, and they shouldn't find out. It was a message from… my brother."

"What?" George asked stupidly. "You don't have a brother."

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied. "His name… is Draco Malfoy."

George tried to wrap his mind around this. He did not understand. He sat without saying anything for several moments.

"George, he's my half brother- we have the same father- it's why he's always hated me so much. My mother knew his father and… while Narcissa was pregnant, I was… well, you get the idea. His father told him just before Draco started Hogwarts and my mother told me when I got my letter. Draco was always a Dark wizard but after Dumbledore's death, after he became part of the Order, he realized he wanted to know how much I knew about him, about us. He hasn't changed that much, he still hates me because of his father, but he no longer cares about the Dark Arts either, so he sent me a message about Voldemort. He knows where the Horcruxe is."

"I don't believe it." George said.  
"Harry and I will go to Draco and get him to tell us. Then we can kill him."

George looked a bit taken aback.

"George, there's more to the message. Draco somehow, already, knows about you, about us, and he told me that he would only give us the secret if I leave and don't come back."

"Doesn't he have to give it to Harry for the Order, for all wizards, not just for you?" George asked.

"Draco doesn't care about the Order or about Voldemort. So much has happened to him that he's become permanently deranged. He just wants to protect his pureblood family name and keep himself clean."

Hermione fell silent. George didn't say anything. Ron looked like he wanted to hurry up and leave already.

Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence.

"I'll go," she said. "I'll get whatever Draco has to say and then come back and give it to you. Then I'll leave."

"What?" George said. "You're going to leave forever just because of an empty threat from Draco?"

"No," Hermione said. "I'm going to leave because Harry needs the Horcruxe and I'm the only one Draco will give it to. When Harry has the Horcruxe, he can kill Voldemort and we can all start living normal lives again. Draco will never give me the secret without a binding promise that I won't be able to break. I won't be coming back."

George looked at her and saw that she was determined. He got up and walked out of the room.

Ron and Harry told Hermione firmly that Draco was dangerous, that they would go instead, that everything would be fine. They stopped when they noticed the look on her face. She seemed determined and resolute, with a look of steel. But underneath the façade, she seemed ready to crumple. They knew that Draco would only give up the secret to her. Every day longer they waited, Voldemort's supporters grew and witches and wizards died in greater and greater numbers. Draco cared not for any of this; he cared only for his deranged, scarred beliefs. Hermione's sacrifice might be in vain, but she would not allow any one else to make it for her and she would not rest while she could do something to help their chances for victory. They left the room, saddened beyond belief.


	4. Following the girl

Hermione grabbed her trunk and began throwing things in. She pointed her wand and uttered an incantation to speed the process up, than sat on the bed, her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that she would have to leave George.

The trunk was propelled down the stairs and Hermione snuck out the back way. She left quietly, hoping not to be noticed so that she wouldn't have to say a final goodbye to anyone.

On her way down the stairs, not watching where she was going, she collided with George. He steadied her and took her trunk.

"So you're leaving then?" He stated, rather than asked.

"Yes, I think it's for the best." Hermione replied. George nodded and said nothing more. _Why is he taking this so calmly? I thought he at least liked me enough to try to stop me! _

Before she could get away, George kissed her for the second time. This time it was deeper, but sadder. Hermione left, blushing furiously and beginning to cry. She left too quickly to see the tears filling George's eyes as well.

George sat on his bed, scowling. He threw an exploding snap up into the air, causing several chunks of ceiling tile to fall with a thud. _I should've stopped her. Why did she go like that- without saying anything about us, without trying to think of a different solution? _

Ensconced in a mildewed chair, Draco Malfoy snickered sinisterly as he contemplated the results of his message. He grinned as he considered its outcome. _She knows her duty to Harry and to the Order. She'll come here and then she'll leave. I will never have to worry about her Mug-bloodedness influencing the Malfoy family tree ever again. _

Draco picked up a small crystal globe sitting on a nearby table. He couldn't resist the urge to let out a haunting cackle as he noticed the bushy-haired witch within the globe board a departing train.

In a corner of the room, a small brown mouse skittered with fright and decided to pack that very day and leave Malfoy Manor with his family.

Fred stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at George.

"You didn't even try to stop her! I don't believe it! After all these years, you finally get her, and then you give her up at the first sign of trouble."

"Look, Fred, she wanted to go. Who was I to stop her? I'm probably too old for her anyway and…"

"George, you're a stupid git." With this, Fred stalked out of the room, leaving George to reflect on his words.

A few moments later, George was packing his bags. _Draco said she had to leave, but he didn't say anything about whether I could follow her. _

As George pulled out a bureau drawer, he found a tiny blue velvet box buried deep inside.

"What the…!" He exclaimed. Nestled inside the box was a small, delicate band of gold attached to a shining diamond. _I've never seen this before…It must be Fred's. But who? And why wouldn't he tell me!"_

George found his twin sitting on a rock by the lake, staring moodily out over the water.

"Fred!"

"George!"

"What are you doing here? Why are you acting like this? Why do you have a ring hidden away? Why didn't you tell me? _What is going on?_"

"George. Sit down."

George obliged, throwing his lanky frame on the huge, moss-encrusted rock.

"This is going to be hard to explain." Fred began.

"Well, try then!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, well!" Fred left off and began to turn back to the lake.

"Look, Fred. I'm your twin. I can deal with it, okay? Just tell me. What's wrong?" George said, beginning to take on a frenzied tone.

"Okay, George. I'minlovewithHermioneandalwayshavebeenand…"

"Um, could you say it a bit slower, please?"

"I'm in love with Hermione. There!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs.

George, taken aback, couldn't find anything to say.

"Fred, I never knew…" He started.

"Well, now you do." Fred muttered.

"Jeez," George added.

Fred stood up and faced George.

"Look, George, you've got to go after her."

"No, Fred. _You_ go." George told him.

"Aren't you missing something? How she _happens _to love _you_?"

"No, I mean it. Go after her and tell her and tell her _I _love her too and let her choose. She has a right to know about both of us and decide and you too and…" George trailed off.

Fred, embarrassed, clapped him on the shoulder. "Look, George, we'll- we'll both go."

George nodded and they left it at that.

Back at the house, Ron and Ginny were having it out in Ron's room.

"Ginny you listen to me!" Ron said at an extremely loud voice that sounded as if he was trying to control it to a reasonable inside level.

"Yeah, I sort of _am, _Ron! You two blasted ignorant-"Ginny tried to tell him.

Harry stood up and attempted to separate the siblings, who had begun to shove at each other with their fists.

"Sit down," Ginny shoved Harry back down to his seat. He landed slightly off, falling to the floor in dismay. He stood up again, this time with an air of strength, and tugged them apart.

"Stop it! What good are you doing by fighting?" Harry asked them in a furious tone of voice.

Ginny turned to face him.

"What the - did you think you were doing, just letting her go like that? Why didn't you stop her and why didn't she say goodbye to me? _And I would like to know just _why _she left!_" Ginny shouted.

"Hey!" Harry lifted his arms in a sign of defeat.

Ginny stopped shouting and sat down on the bed. Harry and Ron sat down next to her and sighed.

The trio looked up as the twins poked their heads into the room.

"Ron, Ginny, tell Mom we're- um-" Fred told them.

"Not going after Hermione," George continued.

"Really, honest." Fred added.

"So, um-"

"We'll be seeing you." Fred finished.

, "Ron, look after the shop and test out those new Hairy Eyeball Zonkers, will you? They were zooming around the shop yesterday, but I think they're going to have an off day soon if they don't get some rest…and Harry, good luck with the training," George told the boys absentmindedly.

"Yeah, Harry, I've heard it can be the pits." Fred warned him.

"So- bye Gin, bye Ron, Harry." With that final word, the twins were off after Hermione.


	5. More Following

Hermione stood at the train station, her trunk and Crookshanks resting on the platform behind her. She knew where to find Draco, but she was relishing what she knew to be her last moments breathing in English air. Finally she turned to apparate to the Malfoy Manor.

Suddenly, two large objects landed on either side of Crookshanks. He miaowed loudly and leapt to Hermione's shoulder. He tottered there for an instant, then noticed a large rat nearby and leapt off in pursuit, pulling out several strands of hair at the same time.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped. Then she noticed the reason for Crookshanks's leaps. The two very large objects were Fred and George. She immediately became much happier.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You know I have to leave- I can't stay."

Fred stood back a little, watching the way Hermione looked at George. He fell silent as George began to talk.

"Hermione, Draco may force you to leave, but he can't prevent me from coming with you."

Hermione looked at George and leaned up to kiss him. Fred, with a dejected air, disapparated. Neither one noticed.

George took hold of Hermione's trunk and led the way out onto the streets.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Why don't we stay at the Leaky Cauldron," she said. Somehow, she couldn't seem to wipe the grin off her face. To her relief, though, it seemed that George couldn't either.

Back at the Burrow, Fred stormed through the door and up to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him. He could hear Harry, Ron, and Ginny still going at it in another room.

Suddenly, the boys and Ginny disappeared down the steps. He watched from his window as they got on their brooms and flew in the direction of London. He began to pace his room, considering his options. Finally, he too grabbed his broom and flew off, landing rapidly at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He gathered some necessary supplies and flew off again.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned home, they were surprised to find no one there to reply to their calls. They grew anxious as it became dark and finally, after an uneaten dinner hastily prepared by Mrs. Weasley, they disapparated to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to begin the search.


End file.
